COLORES QUE NO SE VEN
by MissMic
Summary: Shiryu sorprende a Shun escribiendo una carta destinada a él. Al parecer, ha llegado el momento de ser sinceros. YAOI. LEMON. Shiryu x Shun


_**Algunas aclaraciones previas**_

_Este pequeño fic nació en una convocatoria Shiryu-Shun de un foro slash. La pareja no me resultaba demasiado inspiradora, pero decidí ponerme manos a la obra para experimentar con un tema que hasta entonces no había tratado: la vida dentro del armario. _

_Había leído tiempo atrás un relato de Annie Proulx que se había llevado un Pulitzer y se titulaba "Brokeback Mountain", relato que sin duda está entre los favoritos de cualquier escritora de fanfiction slash/yaoi que se precie, o al menos lo está la magnífica adaptación cinematográfica que hizo Ang Lee en el 2005. El caso es que el relato de Annie Proulx me hizo reflexionar sobre el tema de la homosexualidad encubierta. Afortunadamente me crié en un ambiente en el que la homosexualidad no era un estigma, ni en mi familia ni en mi entorno; pero ese clima de libertad me llevó a concebir, de manera muy injusta por mi parte, un cierto desprecio hacia las personas que no se atrevían a desafiar las convenciones sociales y declarar abiertamente su orientación sexual. Fue Annie Proulx, a través de su conmovedor relato, la que me hizo empatizar con el sufrimiento de quienes vivían su homosexualidad de manera clandestina, y comprender que vivir en el armario no era, ni mucho menos, la opción más fácil._

_Y sobre esa reflexión decidí construir el pequeño one shot que hoy quiero compartir con vosotros._

* * *

><p><strong>COLORES QUE NO SE VEN<strong>

"Siempre he creído que la vida es justa. Justo fue, en el Santuario, que a mí me tocara sentirte morir y a ti te tocara sentirme resucitar; nunca hubiera querido que sufrieras por mi causa.

Aunque tú no me ves. Nunca me has visto, ni siquiera antes, cuando tus ojos aún no se habían enfrentado a Argol de Perseo, perdiendo ellos la batalla que tú ganaste. Y aquí estoy yo, pese a todo, escribiéndote algo que tú nunca vas a poder leer y que yo nunca voy a atreverme a decirte. Y aún así, sigo creyendo que la vida es justa al determinarlo así. Justo es, hoy por hoy, que no te sientas incómodo cuando estás cerca de mí; porque nunca hubiera querido que estuvieras a disgusto por mi causa..."

- Aguarda un momento, Shun.

Obedeció, sofocado por la veracidad de sus propias palabras, que aún sin haber sido escritas para convertirse en sonido no habían sido capaces de resistirse al deseo de su destinatario.

"_¿Qué estás escribiendo?_"

Guardaba silencio ahora; en cambio no lo había hecho en aquel momento, llevado por algún impulso traidor que le había obligado, fiel a su costumbre, a ser sincero.

"_Una carta para ti_".

Y el instante de sorpresa apenas reflejado en el rostro soñado mil y una veces dio paso al ruego, a la necesidad, a la orden imperiosa.

"_Léemela_".

Al toque amable del hablar que acaricia.

"_Por favor_".

Al rubor y la esperanza tenue contenidas tras el papel, arrugado por unos dedos torpes obstinados en temblar.

A la condena a muerte.

- ¿Intentas decirme que sientes... algo por mí?

Se deleitó en la breve pausa entre el verbo y el complemente, tan característica suya. Tantos años pasados en China interferían en la fluidez de su japonés, solía decir, y Shun paladeaba aquellos silencios suspensivos, que eran el contrapunto perfecto a la voz impecable del otro, como si se tratara del más exquisito alimento.

El alimento de su espíritu, ahora turbado.

- Así es.

La confesión hecha pública, desvelada al fin.

- Nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

- Porque sólo tenías ojos para Seiya.

Una pausa para asimilar el rencor inesperado, de existencia desconocida para ambos. Shiryu sonrió levemente en la penumbra creciente del salón.

- Un hombre puede hallarse muy próximo a otro sin estar enamorado de él.

- Así que erais sólo amigos.

- Sí, sólo amigos...

El aire de la estancia se llenó de la nostalgia engarzada en esas dos únicas palabras.

- Hubieras querido ser algo más.

- No soy homosexual.

- No me has respondido.

Pero a Shun ya no le interesaba escuchar la respuesta, porque en realidad ya había sido dicha. Se oía llover afuera, y Shiryu habló otra vez.

- ¿Le odiabas?

- ¡Nunca!

La palabra salió de su boca demasiado rápida, demasiado brusca, pero no por ello dejaba de ser cierta.

La repitió:

- Nunca.

- Te creo. Viajaste con él a lo largo del Hades.

- Era mi mejor amigo. Su alegría me daba luz.

- ¿Hubieras querido ser algo más?

Y allí estaban de nuevo, ciento ochenta grados más allá, con la pregunta todavía flotando del uno al otro sin una dirección definida.

- No.

Diferente a Shiryu. Sólo una negación; ninguna declaración de principios. La ausencia de una definición de sí mismo era ya explícita en sí.

- Sin embargo, dijiste que querías... establecer tu vida junto a Juno.

- Tú lo harás junto a Shunrei.

No había nada que añadir a eso. Aquello eran hechos; el resto, locuras.

- ¿La odiarás?

- No si te hace feliz.

- Pero incluso cuando sostenga a nuestros nietos en brazos, yo pensaré en ti.

Las expectativas tildadas de falsas aletearon por la habitación; la luna se asomaba por la ventana.

- En mí...

- Maldije mi ceguera porque me privaba de tu visión.

La incredulidad dejaba paso a la certeza, y todo se movía hacia el lugar donde siempre había debido estar.

- Entonces, mírame ahora.

Los dedos sensibles de Shiryu acataron la orden y exploraron el rostro de Shun con una mezcla de curiosidad, deseo y melancolía.

- Te he echado de menos. Te echo de menos. Necesito verte.

- Me ves ahora.

- La forma sí; no los colores. Tus ojos eran verdes. No sabes cuánto me duele haber perdido el verde.

- No quiero que sientas dolor.

- Pero así debe ser, Shun. Es con dolor como se sella el amor entre hombres.

- No digas eso.

- Hazme callar.

Y Shun lo hizo, hasta que el aliento faltó y hubo que separarse para conservar la vida y la cordura.

- Si así debe ser, que sea entonces. El dolor no me asusta.

Diligente, Shiryu puso a prueba la recién declarada valentía de Shun, demostrando que ambos tenían razón y que ninguno de los dos la tenía. La despedida se tiñó de jadeos, sudor y manos entrelazadas, hasta que el alba los encontró enredados el uno en el otro sin que entre ellos quedara ningún espacio por explorar salvo aquel que los separaría para siempre: el día que empezaba.

El punto en que sus caminos divergirían poco a poco en dirección a lo convencional, a lo seguro, a lo que se esperaba de un esposo, de un padre. De un hombre.

Pero en aquel amanecer en que no se sabía dónde empezaba el uno y dónde acababa el otro, no importaba el futuro vivido al límite del riesgo, el gemido ilegítimo robado en un descuido, el dolor y el placer intercambiados clandestinamente, el momento de intimidad conquistado a golpe de mentira. Todo daba igual, porque el ahora parecía querer ser eterno, y ellos dos se dejaban engañar.

Aquella mañana se despidieron con ternura por primera y última vez; las próximas despedidas siempre sabrían a culpa en sus labios.

Y sólo podían rogar porque aún tardara mucho en llegar la de sabor más amargo: el definitivo, el inevitable y único verdadero adiós.

**Madrid, Junio de 2006.**


End file.
